mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is the tomboyish ruler of Sarasaland. She has a fondness for flowers which is shown in some of the games. She is portrayed as the love interest of Luigi, and is best friends with Princess Peach....... Personality Princess Daisy has a type of tomboyish/feisty attitude, as she doesn't get captured by Bowser, that may tell us she can fight back for herself. As seen in most games, it's shown that she's also quite sassy, boisterous, and spunky. Her emblem is a Daisy flower, she is supposedly the love interest for Luigi which has been hinted many types in games. She has a fondness for the color orange and white, as she wears it a lot. Games Super Mario Land Princess Daisy's first appearance was in ''Super Mario Land''. During this time, Sarasaland, another kingdom in the Mushroom World, was invaded by the mysterious space alien Tatanga. Princess Daisy, the ruler of Sarasaland, was kidnapped by the space invader because he wanted to rule Sarasaland by marrying her. Mario started his adventure to rescue Princess Daisy by traveling into the four kingdoms of Sarasaland. In each of them, after Mario defeats a boss, an enemy was waiting disguised as Princess Daisy. Mario finally defeated Tatanga and saved the real Daisy. They then drive off in a rocket and the credits roll. Mario Tennis series Mario Tennis .]] After 9 years without an appearance, Princess Daisy made her great reintroduction to the ''Mario Tennis'' series in the N64 game Mario Tennis. She reappeared because there was not enough human characters. The princess was a technical character and looked similar to Peach, but with brown hair, an orange dress, a slight tan and no crown. Mario Power Tennis Her next spin-off appearance was in the game ''Mario Power Tennis''. This is also her second appearance in a Mario Tennis game. In this game, Daisy is again a technical character, like Peach. She has two special shots: her offensive power shot is Wonder Flower and her defensive power shot is the Flowerbed Return. Mario Party series Mario Party 3 Daisy's second playable appearance was in ''Mario Party 3''. The princess is not playable in the Story Mode, but she is playable in Party Mode and Battle Mode. In Story Mode, she appears after the player wins the Courage Stamp. She wanted to have the Beauty Stamp and even tricked the Millennium Star into almost giving it to her. However, she was defeated by the player and ran off crying. Mario Party 4 In the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy and the other characters were in Peach's Castle Garden when they saw something big landing in the garden. They all find out that Toad, Goomba, Boo, Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa discovered a mysterious Party Cube. This is the first game in which Daisy is seen with her current dress. Mario Party 5 One day, in the peaceful Dream Depot, the Star Guards decided to invite Daisy and the others to a party in the Dream Depot. They decided to give them a chance to visit the world of dreams. Bowser planned to invade Dream Depot and destroy everyone's dreams. So Daisy and the others fought to defeat him. Mario Party 6 One day, Brighton and Twila, the sun and the moon respectively, started to argue because they wanted to know who is the more impressive. Daisy and the others tried to get them to make up, but that did not work. Then they all had an idea, they decided to throw a Mario Party and gather the power of the Stars and to use their power to calm down the arguing beings. Mario Party 7 During the event of ''Mario Party 7'', Daisy and the Mario crew all received an invitation from Toadsworth to go on a luxury cruise, but Bowser did not get invited and decided to sabotage the party. Once again, Mario, Daisy and the other attendees fought against the Koopa King. Mario Party 8 Tag Teams Mario Party 9 One night when Daisy and the others were stargazing, they notice a purple vortex taking all the ministars. They see that Bowser is stealing all of them, so Daisy and the others venture forth to retrieve them. 'Mario Kart series' Mario Kart: Double Dash!! She is first seen racing in a kart in [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]]. Daisy is a middle weight character and was the default partner of Peach. Her special item was the Heart, a defensive item that give her the item that just hit Daisy. Her kart was the Bloom Coach and is unlocked by finishing the 50 cc Flower Cup. ''Mario Kart DS Princess Daisy was a playable character in Mario Kart DS. The player can unlock Daisy by placing first in the Lighting Cup on 50cc. Mario Kart Wii Daisy can be unlocked by completing Special Cup 150cc in first place or by playing 2,850 races in Mario Kart Wii. Her baby counterpart can also be unlocked. Mario Kart 7 Daisy returns as a lightweight character in Mario Kart 7. She is once again an unlockable character in Mario Kart 7. She can be unlocked by winning the 50cc Flower Cup. ''Mario Kart 8'' Daisy returns in Mario Kart 8 as a mediumweight character. This is so far the only game where Daisy is already unlocked in a whole Mario Kart game. 'Mario Golf series' Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Daisy's second time on the green is in ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'', but instead of being a caddy, she plays the game herself. In the game, she is a power character. This is the first game that Daisy is voiced by Deanna Mustard, her current voice actress and is the first game where Daisy wears her sport outfit. 'Mario Baseball series' Mario Superstar Baseball The first time we see the flower princess hitting a baseball is in [[Mario Superstar Baseball|''Mario Superstar ]] [[Mario Superstar Baseball|''Baseball]]. Daisy is a balanced character, but has more technique and is available from the start. She is the secondary captain in Peach's team. Her special shot, the Flower Ball, makes the ball she hits disappear in a burst of flowers and reappear at a different location. Her pitch has a similar effect. Mario Super Sluggers Daisy returns in ''Mario Super Sluggers'' as a playable character. She is an all-around type character. 'Mario Strikers series' Super Mario Strikers The princess also appears in the sport spin-off ''Super Mario Strikers''. In the game, Daisy is an offensive character and she wore orange soccer jersey and her number is 09. Her Super Strike is the Torpedo Strike. ''Mario Strikers Charged'' Daisy appeares as a captain in Mario Strikers Charged. She is a defensive player and can teleport short distances. Her special move is Crystal Smash that can rise rocks from the ground. In the intro Daisy was running after the ball, only to get hit by Donkey Kong's Thunder Wham move. Other Games Mario Sports Mix Daisy also appears in Mario Sports Mix. Her special move traps the opposing team in a small, circular flower garden, making the target easier to hit. She is a technical-based character. Yakuman DS Princess Daisy's first unlockable appearance on the Nintendo DS was in the only-Japanese mahjong game, Yakuman DS. In the game, Daisy is at rank 10, she has 3/5 stars and had good luck and attack but low defense. Theme Music Daisy's theme is known as The Winner is Me (2) from Mario Party 3 as it is the second theme used for Duel Mode boards. However, this theme only plays at Backtrack and only during the battle against Daisy. Trivia * Daisy is the first major Mario character not created by Shigeru Miyamoto, and the only major female character in the Mario series not created by him. * It has been known that Daisy has a tomboyish personality. This is shown by Daisy and Yoshi's tagteam name in Mario Party 8 being Tomboy Trouble. This is also shown by the fact that she almost only appears in sports games, with few appearances outside of them. * In Mario is Missing!, there is a woman that provides the help information who has a strong resemblance to Princess Daisy in terms of appearance. However, it is not confirmed as to whether this character is actually Daisy or not. * Daisy made a cameo along with Rosalina in the 2012 Disney film Wreck-It Ralph at Game Central Station chatting with each other as Felix and Calhoun set out to find Ralph in Sugar Rush. * Daisy was played by Samantha Matthis in the live-action movie Super Mario Bros., only she was a blonde and the princess of an alternate dimension called Dinohatten. * She was also in a series of comic books just titled "Gameboy Comics" which featured Tatanga escaping the Gameboy world and trying to take over the real world. In that Daisy was captive of Tatanga but didn't exactly show restraint. Instead of complaining of being a prisoner she instead spent most of the issues just trying to politely talk Tatanga out of his conquest, since he was in love with her she thought she could persuade him. Game Appearances * ''Super Mario Land'' * NES Open Tournament Golf * ''Mario Tennis'' series (Except Power Tour) *GBC is guest appeared in Peach's Castle (yellow hair) or N64 Status mugshot (purple hair) * [[Mario Kart|''Mario Kart series]] (After Double Dash!!) * [[Mario Party series|''Mario Party series]] (After 3, except Advance) * ''Mario Golf'' series (After Toadstool Tour) *Advance Tour is mentioned in Locker Room or GC Status mugshot * ''Mario Football'' series * ''Mario Baseball'' series * ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' * ''Mario Sports Mix'' * ''Yakuman DS'' * ''Itadaki Street DS'' * ''Fortune Street'' * Super Smash Bros. Melee (as a trophy and as an alternate sprite for Peach) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (same as Melee) * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' * ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' * Mario Kart 7 * ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' * Mario Kart 8 * ''Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U'' (same as Melee and Brawl) Gallery Main Article: Princess Daisy/gallery See also * Princess Peach * Luigi * Mario Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Royalty Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Mario Kart 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Mario Party 4 Characters Category:Mario Party 5 Characters Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Characters Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Mario Party DS Characters Category:Mario Party-e Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Characters in Super Mario Land Category:Female Characters